This invention relates to a fluid pendulum arrangement for use with a vertical gyroscope (gyro) whereby the gyro wheel remains near vertical when the gyro is disabled so that fast initial erection, i.e. gyro verticality, is achieved upon the gyro being enabled.
Rapid arming of unmanned flight vehicles such as, for example, missiles or drones, requires fast initial erection for vertical gyros used in the guidance systems for such vehicles.
Prior to the present invention, mechanical and electronic apparatus associated with fast erection torquer circuits has been used for the described purpose. However, such apparatus is neither reliable nor cost effective, and is otherwise not particularly desireable for the purpose intended.
The present invention is a passive mechanical arrangement that replaces and eliminates the need for the aforementioned apparatus, and thus provides a reliable cost effective arrangement for implementing fast initial erection of vertical gyros used in guidance systems for unmanned flight vehicles.